Having Fun
by tori182016
Summary: We all know Bubblegum and Marceline are meant to be... so thats what I'm doing, I'm going to make Bubbline happen. Though their love seems doomed, they are both determined to figure out a way to be together no matter what. I do not own "Adventure Time", there is graphic content in this fanfic... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write your reviews... I'd love your feedback. Thanks so much -Tori
1. Chapter 1

"Hey P.B.!" Finn shouts from across the royal garden of the Candy Kingdom.

"Hi Finn!" I yell back, as he gets closer I ask "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, he's helping Lady get ready. They should be here soon." Finn replies.

"Great! Marceline should be here any…" I pause "She's right behind me isn't she?" feeling a chll run through me.

"Sup Princess? Sup Finn?" Marceline asks walking from behind me.

"Hi Marceline, thanks for coming."

"Hey Marcie!" Finn calls from a nearby tree he's climbed.

"Hey anything for you, Bonnibel." My name rolling off her forked tongue, that makes everything below my navel tighten. But the tightness goes away as Jake and Lady arrive calling "Hey everybody." And Lady saying, "Hello." in Korean.

Yes, I am having a picnic and a sleep-over with my friends that I'm going to sabotage so everyone will go home, everyone except Marceline. Don't judge this is the only way I can get her alone. So I may just poison my friends' lunch and snacks.

"Ok guys, who's ready for lunch?" I ask sweetly, walking towards the other end of the garden where our food has been prepared for us. Where Jakes food has been poisoned to give him a stomach ache.

Thankfully, I know Jake doesn't share food. We sit down on the red and white picnic blanket. Jake and Finn have their 'Everything Sandwiches', Lady her sushi, Marceline and her assortment of red fruits, and my salad. About ten minutes pass, while silly Finn and Jake have finished their sandwiches, I see Jake holding his stomach. He groans, being overly dramatic and rolling onto his back, groaning louder. We all look at him confused.

"Um, Jake? You ok dude?" Marceline asks.

"Buddy?" Finn asks concerned.

Lady in Korean asks "Jake, honey what is wrong?"

"Jake, what is wrong?" I ask feigning genuine care. I know I only put enough poison in his food to make his stomach hurt and have diarrhea; not to make him groan and roll on the ground.

"My stomach… I need to go home I think." Jake says, whining.

Lady concerned says "Jake, I'll go with you."

"No no Lady stay. I'll be ok, stay have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jake, stop. I'll take care of you."

"Ok. Sorry guys. We will see you tomorrow I guess. Have fun!"

We say goodbye to them 'I didn't expect Lady to go with Jake, but it works. That means only Finn is left… I sound evil.' I think to myself.

"Poor guy." Finn and Marceline say at the same time.

"I'm sure he will be ok, probably just a little stomach bug." I say kindly, then adding "we can watch movies the rest of the day if you want, it looks like it's going to rain." Looking at the sky glumly.

"Sounds fun, P.B." Finn says.

"I'm cool with whatever, Bonnie." Marceline says. My eyes on her mouth watching every word she says, every syllable she pronounces.

I feel a few drops of rain, "Oh math." I say.

"Quickly! To the royal entertainment room!" Finn yells darting towards the castle door. Marceline and I giggle, running towards Finn.

"Banana Guards! Could you clean up before the storm hits?" I ask stand in the doorway.

"Sure, your Highness." They reply.

"Thanks boys!" I shout, closing the door. We walk to the entertainment room. "Oh, do you guys want to change into your pjs? I know its early but we won't be going out anymore. Your choice though. I'm gonna change."

"Yeah, I'll change." Finn says walking out of the room towards the guest bathroom.

"I didn't bring clothes, so I'll just wait here. Go change." Marceline says, floating to the couch.

"You can wear some of my clothes, if you want; I think we are the same size." I say meekly, bluching a little.

"Oh, thanks Bonnie." She floats over to me, "You're so sweet." I watch her as she says it, her eyes darken, the way she perfectly enunciated every word, rolling off that perfect forked tongue. I blush a brighter pink. Turning quickly, towards my bedroom. Marceline floating closely behind me.

* * *

I turn into my bedroom, walking to my dresser and asking "Shorts or pants?" digging through my drawers, pulling out my favorite pair of shorts and the shirt Marceline gave me for myself.

"Whatever you got, Bonnie." She says calmly, and suddenly she's behind me. I shudder. "You ok? Did I scare you?" she asks breathing on my neck.

"Just a little something like that. Here." I say turning around handing her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She smiles, showing her fangs. 'Oh, please bite me.' I think to myself. 'No stop it'

"Thanks Bonnie." She floats over to the bed, dropping the clothes that I handed her on it. She starts undressing in front of me. My mouth is wide open. I watch as her jeans, shirt, and shoes fall to the floor. She turns, facing me "You looking at something?" Marceline asks.

I look at her body, perfectly shaped. That gorgeous, perplexing gray skin, that I want to kiss all over. I turn quickly, "Sorry, just didn't expect you to strip in front of me." Trying to hide my bright red face.

"You like what you see?" She asks.

"You are beautiful Marceline." I say, dodging the question.

"Well, then, it's only fair I see you. Since you were gawking at me." I look at her my mouth wide opern again, she's standing before me in a black bra and panties.

"I'm nothing to look at, Marceline." I say blushing.

"Yes, you are." She says unbuttoning my pants.

"Marcie? What are you doing?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Looking at you… up close." Her voice low, her hands pulling down my pants swiftly. She pulls off my shirt, I fold my arms over my chest. She looks at me, pulling my arms away. "And you say I'm beautiful." She says holding me at arms length. 'My face must be bright red.' I think to myself. She pulls me forward a little, her nails trailing along my waist as she walks around me, examining me. "You really are beautiful Bonnibel."

"No, I'm not." I reply.

"Yes." She says as she kisses my shoulder.

"What are you doing Marceline?" I ask.

"Nothing… right now. Get rid of Finn, like you did Jake and Lady and I will. I've liked you for awhile bonnie and I know you like me" she says kissing my other shoulder, her cold lips on my pink warm flesh.

"I'm not supposed to like you though. I should be liking some prince form the Breakfast Kingdom. Not you." I say rather rudely.

"I'm the queen of the Nightosphere." Her hands on my waist, holding my back against her front.

"Exactly. A queen."

"So, it's wrong to like me because I'm a girl?" She sounds hurt.

"Not for anyone else." I say sadly. She pushes her long gray fingers into my hips, "Why must it feel so good when you touch me?" I say quietly.

"You like when I touch you?" Marceline asks, already knowing my answer. I nod. "So you do want me?" she asks, turning me around, pushing my body against hers. I nod again, blushing. "Oh Bonnie, my little innocent Bonnie. Get rid of Finn. We will have fun tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

There's a knock on the door, "You guys done yet?"

"Yes Finn, just a minute." I say, finding my voice finally.

"Ok, I'll be in the Royal Entertainment Room." he says, his voice quieting as he walks down the hall.

"Later, me and you... having fun." She whispers in my ear. Her breath breath cold, tickling my skin.

"Ok." I whisper. I feel her smile.

She releases me, walking to my bed again and getting dressed. I grab my clothes doing the same.

We walk out, acting normal. I've already poisoned Finns drink, so he will feel like Jake did. Again, he won't be in any pain but enough to make him go home.

I put in a movie, taking my spot near Marceline. She throws a blanket over both of us, her hand on one of my legs. Pushing her gray fingers into my skin, she's trying to find my sensitive spots.

Working her way along my thigh, pressing down lightly. She touches my inner thigh, my breathing stills and I flinch a little. she smiles a little, barely showing the end of her fangs. she presses harder into my thigh, my mouth opens, trying not to moan. I flush a brighter pink, "So much fun, My Dear Bonnibel." She whispers in my ear.

About half way through the movie, while Marcie was still pushing into my skin finding more sensitive spots, my hips, behind my knees, the back of my thigh, and lower back. all the places she could find below the blanket. Finn starts getting up repeatedly to use the bathroom. After the fifth time I ask, "Finn, you ok?"

"No, I'm crapping out a crap load of crap." Finn replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. Anything we can do to help?" Marceline adds.

"Nah, I need to go home. I don't need to be stinking up the Royal Guest Bathroom." he says glumly.

"You probably caught what Jake has... it just took longer to affect you." I say. Marceline nods, agreeing with me. "I'll walk you out Finn." I say kindly, getting up.

"No, no I don't want you guys to catch this too." He says motioning for me to sit back down.

"Ok, bye Finn. Sorry you aren't feeling good." Marceline says.

"Bye Finn, feel better soon." I say waving goodbye as he walks out the door.

Several shouts from the Banana Guards saying that the gates have been closed and locked. A few hours pass, and we watch two more movies. It comes to 6 in the evening, when my stomach growls.

"Someone's hungry" Marceline says.

"Just a tad." I smile. Would you like something to eat?" I add.

"Can I drink the color from your pretty pink face." Marceline says, smiling mischievously, showing her fangs, quoting herself from before.

I flush bright pink, "Ummm" my lower region tightening entirely. that sweet tightness from below my navel to my groin. "I mean food, Marcie."

"Well you are made of bubblegum, aren't you Bonnie?" he fangs showing completely now.

"Yes." My cheeks getting redder.

"So... " she floats over to me "What's the issue?"

"I'm hungry for food. You aren't food, like me." I tease.

"Ok, so after we eat, we can have fun then?" She ask grabbing my waist, squeezing me. I whimper, feeling that tightness again, but deeper now. I nod. "Good." She smiles, releasing me. I smile and walk through the doorway, to the Royal Kitchen. I walk to the fridge, pulling out a pizza box.

"Why don't you have people make your food?"

"Just because I'm royalty Marceline, doesn't mean everything is done for me."

"True. Got any apples?"

"Yeah." I say tossing two red apples to her.

"Thanks." She says smiling, sinking her teeth into one of the apples, draining the color from it.

"No problem." I say with a mouthful of pizza.

we stand in the kitchen eating or draining I guess you could say.

"So... what do you wanna do now?" I ask, putting the pizza box back in the fridge, when suddenly she's behind me. her hands on my waist. I inhale sharply.

"You know what I want to do." Her breath cold on my skin, makes me have goose bumps.

"Marceline, I don't know if,"

She interrupts me, "Bonnie, no 'ifs', just us. Don't be royal for tonight."

Everything in me tightens again 'Oh that feels good.' I think to myself. It's about 7 now. "Let's play a game, Bonnie." Marceline says turning me around, then floating out of the kitchen, down the hall. Like in a trance I follow her. She goes into my bedroom and sits on my bed. I close the door behind me. "Lock it." She says. I do as she says. "Sit down." she says patting her lap. I look at her confused but walk to the bed, sitting on her lap.

"What are we doing?" I ask, blushing a little.

"A game. A kissing game. The only place that can touch is your lips. Hands stay on your lap or behind your head. You cant touch me and I cant touch you. Just our lips. Whoever touches the other first loses and has to do whatever the winner says. Sound easy?" She says, smiling mischievously.

I shrug, "Guess so."

"It'll be fun... Ready?" Marceline asks.

I nod she leas in, her lips meet mine. her hands on her legs, my hands on my legs. Kissing each other gently. I want to touch her so bad. 'No, no restrain yourself, Bonnibel.' I think to myself.

We start kissing each other deeper, her forked tongue finding its way into my mouth. My tongue dancing with hers. Our tongues dueling for dominance, I cant help but place my hands on her waist. She pulls away, smiling her fangs showing fully, "Oh, Bonnie, no self-control. I win." Marceline leans me back onto the bed. "Now for some real fun." she says kissing me again. My eyes widen I open my mouth to say something as she puts her tongue into my mouth. I moan quietly, her hands pulling up my shirt she gave me slowly. my hands pulling her shirt off as well, my fingertips trailing along her cool gray skin. Our lips part to pull off our shirts completely. She sits up, and pulls off my shorts. running her hands up my legs. Pushing her thumbs into my inner thighs. I moan a little, and cover my mouth. "No, Bonnie. Let it out." Marceline says, smiling menacingly. I nod slowly. She spreads my legs a little." I cant wait to kiss these lips as well." She says running one of her long gray fingers along my panties where my lips are. She kneels pulling off her shorts. One knee in between my legs, one arm on each side of my head. She kisses me deeply, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I moan into her mouth, my hands on her sides, squeezing her, she moans back into my mouth. One of her hands wrap around my back, unclipping my bra, I gasp. Her hand now on one of my breasts, squeezing gently. I moan a little louder, as she tugs slightly on my nipple, rolling it with her thumb. "Oh, Marcie." I say pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes, Bonnie?" She asks kissing down my neck, onto my shoulder, then my chest.

"Please." I beg, for what I don't know.

"Please what? What do you want?" She asks while kissing the ops of my breasts, groping me. I moan barely making out the words, "You... Plllease."

"And you shall have me baby." Her words rolling off that delicious forked tongue. She starts sucking on one of my nipples gently, I moan gripping the blanket beneath me.

"You like this, Bonnie?"

"Uhhh, yes." I moan.

"Would you like me to do more?"

"Yes, Marceline. Plllease."

She proceeds to start sucking on me harder while she glides her long fingered hand down my stomach, to my lower region, her hand cupping me. Slowly she rubs me through my panties. I moan loudly, as she gets faster. Then slipping her hand in, circling my clit slowly. "M-m-m-Marceline faster... p-p-please." I beg.

She answers my plea circling it faster. The circling stops, I'm about to ask why, when she pushes a finger into me. I moan as she circles inside me. The pulls out and thrusting back into me. My hips tentatively meeting her with the thrust she made into me.

"Oh, Marcie. Again."

She smiles, continually thrusting into me faster and harder, then making a 'come here motion with her finger inside me. "Come for me, Bonnibel." She says as she bites my neck gently, draining some of my color. I come loudly, unraveling beneath her, as her teeth sink into me.

My body Is shaking, my nails dug into the blanket, breathing heavily as I come down from my orgasm. Marceline pulls her finger out covered in come, then sticking it in her mouth. "You truly are sweet. you taste like bubblegum." she says, "And sticky." she adds, leaning down kissing me. "My Princess Bubblegum."

"Yes yours, My Vampire Queen." I reply quietly my body still shaking a little. I release my grip from the bed, wrapping my arms around her, unclipping her bra, watching her breasts fall before me, I kiss the tops of them. Groping her gently, arching slightly, pushing her breasts more into my hands. I squeeze her gently.

"Oh, Bonnie." She pants. I squeeze her a little harder, pulling lightly on one of her nipples. She moans. I feel so empowered, knowing that I am making her feel this way.

She moves my hands. "I want to taste you."

"Marceline please let me make you feel like you did me." I plead, as she starts kissing down my body.

"Once I'm finished with you, you may. Patience, My Princess." I nod as she kisses my waist, then swiftly pulling off my panties. Then running her hands up the inside of my legs, pushing my legs apart. She pulls me to the edge of the bed, dropping to her knees and hooking my legs over her shoulders. Her wonderfully forked tongue slipping in between my pink lips.

"Mmmhmm, these taste just as good as your other ones." Marceline mutters from my lower region. She spreads me with her fingers, flicking her tongue at my clit. I moan loudly, arching a little off the bed. "Oh Marcie, yes!" I say as she tickles my hole with her tongue. Then pushing her tongue into me I tighten around it, already feeling that delicious tightness inside me. She begins swirling her tongue inside me, twisting, turning. And quickly pulling her tongue out and saying "Come again, so I can taste how sweet you are." Pushing her tongue back into me. Touching all my walls, her tongue extended all the way into me. I'm arched off the bed, gripping the blanket, moaning loudly. "Come, Bonnibel." Then shoving her tongue into me once more. I come again, louder than the last calling out her name loudly. Finally she pulls her forked tongue out of me licking and sucking on me gently. "Glob, Bonnie, you taste so good." She leans over me, standing now, chewing something. "Your cum, is made of bubblegum." She kisses me lightly, then made of the gum from her mouth and placing it behind her ear. I scoot back up the bed, Marcie hovering over me. I manage to turn her on her back. I smile as she says "Bonnie, what are you going to do to me." teasingly.

I ignore her pulling off her black panties, stroking her gently with my fingers, then sliding between her lips, massaging her clit with my thumb. She's laying here moaning quietly , I push my middle finger into this beautiful gray girl, feeling her tighten around me as she asks "Bonnie, please... go." I do as she asks thrusting in and out of her. Her back bowing off the bed. Allowing me to go deeper, rubbing her upper wall, and finding her spot, and pushing into it.

"Come for me Marcie." I ask kissing her neck. She comes at my words, writhing beneath me. "Yes!" she yells as I continue thrusting into her.

I pull out of her, licking my finger and hand clean. "I think you taste better." I say kissing her. Lying there both of us beyond tired. I look at her now, all pleasure aside and say "No one can know about us."

"I know Bonnibel."

"I wish things were different, I'm sorry."

"Woah, wait you said, 'know about us' does that mean we are a thing?" Marceline asks turning on her side, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I don't know do you want to be with me, even though it will always have to be a secret?"

"Yes. Are you comfortable dating someone who is immortal?" She asks.

"Yes, I hate hiding though." I add glumly.

"So do I. Well this kind of hiding at least. So will we take turns at each others place?"

"I guess, though, I think we should have our own place, somewhere were won't be bothered."

"Me too. We will figure something out." Marcie adds sweetly. I nod, turning on my side as well. I watch as she pulls the gum, I produced, from behind her ear and pop it in her mouth.

"Oh, don't chew it. That's so distasteful."

"No, it tastes quite good actually."

I roll my eyes, lying on my back again, "I didn't expect to like you." I say quietly.

"Same here, you seemed so goody goody, not my type, but you aren't. You are quite a bad ass Bonnie."

I giggle, pushing her onto her back and up the bed more, "I want to taste you now." I say kissing my way down her perfect gray body. Spreading her legs and gently spreading her warm gray lips, licking her clit, sucking on it, and circling it with my tongue. then sliding into her slowly, while my thumb is on her clit, rubbing it. Turning my tongue in every direction, and hearing her moan as I figure out what My Vampire Queen likes. Swirling my tongue inside her and asking her "Marcie, come, please." Watching as she arches off the bed, moaning loudly, as she orgasms. I suck her dry. "Yes you do taste better." I say leaning over her, my lips meeting her, kissing her gently.

"Not possible, you're made of bubblegum." She counters almost breathless. I kiss her again, and chuckle.

"How has no one heard us?" Marceline asks.

"I gave everyone the night off except the Banana Guards who are watching the front gates." I say proud of myself.

"Nice, My Naughty Princess." she says.

I laugh, "Just a little." I glance at the clock, it's only 10:30 but I'm tired.

"I'm kinda tired." Marceline says quietly, echoing my thoughts.

"Me too, though its only 10:30." I say agreeing.

"Well we both had and eventful evening. Let's go to bed babe." She gets up and finds her shirt and panties an I find mine. I climb into bed first, half dressed. She climbs in beside me and holds me. I kiss her gently, "I don't want to be 'Royal' anymore."

Marceline sighs, "I know Bonnie. We will figure it out, I promise."

I smile at her and she kisses my forehead. "My Princess Bubblegum."

"Yes yours. My Vampire Queen."

"Yes yours, for as long as I shall live."

We fall asleep in each others arms, I have never slept that good in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in her arms, she kisses me on the forehead, "Good morning, My Princess." Marceline says, her lips still against my skin.

"Good morning, My Queen." I say, smiling to see the sun shining through my blinds.

"Ow!" Marceline hisses.

"Oh! Marcie, I'm sorry." I say, quickly getting up and closing the blinds and shutting my curtains. "Its that better, baby?" I ask concerned, hoping she's ok.

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm fine." She says rubbing her cheek where he sun hit her, sounding irritated.

"Are you sure?" I ask, sensing her irritation.

"I just know everything will go back to normal, us treating each other like we don't really like each other. Living separately."

I walk and sit down on the bed next to her, "Marceline, I want to be with you. But I also have a Kingdom to rule. that frankly right now I don't want to rule, I just want you. For once in my life, I don't know what to do."

"Do what you're heart desires. Bonnie." Marceline says, grabbing my hand.

"But how can I leave the Candy Kingdom?'

"I don't know, I'm sure we will figure it out. Don't worry." She says as she kisses my hand lightly. Then adds after a moment, "So... you want me you say?" smiling mischievously, , the tips of her fangs showing.

I bite my lip as she leans me back onto the bed, "Yes, I do."

"And have me you shall." She says kissing me, "Though its only 7:30, maybe you don't want me." She teases, leaning up.

"No, Marceline... please." I plead, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Does my Princess want it?" She asks, leaning back down.

"I want you, my Queen." I say, feeling my cheeks flush. She bites my neck, draining some of my color, my skin returning to is regular pink hue. I moan quietly.

"You truly do taste good." She whispers in my ear. She pulls my shirt up, over my head. I love you body, every inch of this pink bubblegum skin." She says kissing down my neck, across my collar bones, down my chest, my breasts, groping me as she says, "And these are just as perfect as the rest of you."

I pull of her shirt, "No, yours are a million times better." I say groping her now, squeezing gently.

Her head falls back, "No one has affected me like you." Marceline say, her voice low, almost confused. I squeeze her a little harder, massaging her.

"And why do you think that is My Vampire Queen?" I ask.

"Maybe, it's because I've found the one I was always meant to be with." Marceline says, blushing a little.

"Maybe. no one has ever made me feel, how you do. It's a connection I've had with no one else, and want with no one else; but you."

"I want you to be my always and forever." Marceline says quietly, my hands on her shoulders now.

"And I will be. I'm going to figure out a way to leave the Candy Kingdom."

"You will?" Marceline asks surprised.

"Do you want to be with me, Marceline?"

"More than anything else in this world, or any other world."

"So yes, I will." I say kissing her lightly.

"You would give up all this... for me?"

"All 'this' and more. All 'this' is just stuff it's not what's most important to me; you are."

"Bonnie, I think I love you."

"Good, because I think I love you."

Her eyes widen, she leans down and kisses me deeply, deeper than she ever had. "Let's make love, Bonnibel." She says pulling away from the kiss.

"Please." I say, kissing her pulling her back down.

"Anything for you, My Princess." She smiles, kissing me deeply again, her tongue finding its way into my mouth. Moaning as she squeezes my breasts again, tugging on one of my nibbles. I grab her waist, pushing her down on me. She starts kissing down my jawline, my neck, my chest, across my breasts, down my stomach, and as she reaches the cleft between my legs she says, "I want some of your bubblegum cum." She giggles, as she spreads my legs.

"Very punny." I say giggling a little myself.

"Yes. I know." She says, spreading my lips. my breathing stills, as I feel her cold breath on me down there. She does nothing for what seems like minutes, hours, eternity, until I ask her, "Marcie... please."

"Yes? What is it?" She asks.

"Plllease." I beg.

Slowly, I feel her tongue touch my hole. My body jumps as she slowly licks from my hole to my clit, taking her sweet time. "Oh Marceline, Glob, I love that tongue."

She says "Mmmhmmm" while she's down there, sending vibrations through me. I moan quietly, feeling her suck on my clit, then push her tongue into me. The tension is starting to build inside me, feeling that delicious tightness in me. Her tongue swirling inside me as I feel myself let go as soon as she says, "Come for me Bonnibel."

I come down from my orgasm as she's sucking me dry, still sensitive as I feel her lips on me down there."

"I love you Marceline." I say as she leans over me chewing 'my bubblegum cum', as she put it.

"I love you more Bonnibel. Ya know, I'm surprised you aren't being all sciency with you being in love wit me."

"Love isn't science, its a feeling. And if you feel that feeling, who cares. It's not hurting anyone."

"So if a girl loves a girl, a guy loves a guy, or a guy loves a girl, you're saying there is nothing wrong with that?" Marceline asks.

"No there is absolutely nothing wrong with that... at all. Who does it affect, really, if two people love each other? Those two people, no one else." I say getting a little frustrated over the subject because I should be able to love Marceline if I want to, without any restrictions.

"Why are you getting upset, Bonnie?" Marceline asks, worried she upset me.

"Because it's not fair that we have 'restrictions' on our relationship and no one else does. Everyone else has their happiness, why cant we?"

She sits on my waist, "I know Bonnie, I know."

I lean up and kiss her, propping myself up on my hands. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you Marceline. Whatever. It. Takes." I say kissing her again.

There's a nock on the door, "Princess, it's 8:15, are you alright?" Peppermint Butler asks on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Peppermint Butler, remember I told you I was having friends over?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like breakfast prepared for all of you?" He asks.

"Well, it's only Marceline and I. Are you hungry Marceline?"

No, I'm not." Marceline says, smiling at me menacingly, I roll my eyes when I notice she is still chewing it.

"No, not right now Peppermint Butler, we might go out and eat. Thank you though."

"Of course, Princess. Oh! Will we be going to the Fire Kingdom today to talk to Fire Princess?"

"Umm... no. Cancel all my appointments until next week please."

"Princess are you..."

I interrupt him, "Yes, cancel all my appointments Peppermint Butler."

"O-o-ok, Princess." He says walking away.

"Why'd you do that Bonnibel?" Marcie asks me.

"Well, Marceline, I'm going to figure out a some place for us to be us." I say confidently.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Our place. I'm going to find a place where we can be together and not be bothered."

"I'd like that." She says smiling."

"Me too." I say kissing her.

"I love you." She says against my lips.

"And I love you." I reply, deepening our kiss. I lean her back, and slowly make love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Month Later...

* * *

"No Peppermint Butler, I'm going out of town. I will not be looking for a future husband, not now not ever!" I shout, frustrated as I get in my candy car and drive towards Marceline and Mines place.

It's in the middle of nowhere in the forest, and you have to walk 6 miles to get there. Thankfully I made a flying serum so it doesn't take but 2 hours or so to get there. Marceline usually is there before me. Like she is today.

She opens the door, "Hey babe." she says as she kisses me.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask.

"Great, now that you are here. How are you, you seem upset." She says, concerned.

"I'm still being pestered about getting married."

"Well, you are getting married, to me." She says, smiling.

"Yes, yes I am. But they don't know that... yet."

"You are going to tell them? How?!" She asks.

"When I get back, I'm leaving the Kingdom , turning it over to Lemongrab, and going to be with you."

"You're going to resign? Do you want to get married this soon?"

"No, but I want to live with you."

"Good, marriage is a rather big step."

"That won't be taken for awhile."

"She wraps me in her arms and kisses me, "I love you so much, Bonnibel."

"I love you so much more, my beautiful Vampire Queen."

"Yes, yours." She says holding me tighter, kissing me deeper.

"I've misses you so much." I say against her lips.

"I've missed you more, My Princess Bubblegum."

"Doubt it." I say, chuckling a little.

"You shouldn't." She says, her eyes darkening, pushing her fingers into my waist.

"And why's that?" I ask, blushing a little, my arms slumped over her shoulders.

'Because I have proven to you multiple times, I'm always right, and in these arguments, I. Always. Win." Her words rolling off that perfect, delicious forked tongue. a tingle ruses through me, feeling that tightness inside me. My eyes only on her mouth watching as she perfectly enunciates every single word.

I lean in and kiss her deeply and say against her lips, "Do you know how much I love these lips?"

"I love yours more." She mutters.

"Not true."

She pulls away, pushing her fingers into my hip bones, walking me backwards until I hit the wall in the living room, beside the couch. "I believe I told you, to not doubt me." She says, her voice low, eyes dark, perfectly pronouncing every syllable. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "Turned on?" She asks. I simply nod. She turns me, leaning me back over the arm rest of the couch.

"Marcie, I've only been here 10 minutes, and you already want in my pants?" I tease.

"I always want in your pants, but I was just gonna make-out with you," she says pushing me up the couch. Then she leans up acting like she's going to get up and says, "However, you obviously don't want this so..."

"No baby, please... I do. I'm sorry." I say, wrapping my arms around her neck. She smiles showing her fangs and chuckles.

"Oh Bonnie, how I love teasing you."

"I know you do."

Marceline leans down and kisses me, her tongue soon finding its way into my mouth.

* * *

We wake up in our bed, intertwined in each other. Our legs twisted together, her arm over my waist, my arm over hers, our foreheads together.

"We have so much fun, don't we Bonnie?" Marceline asks.

I flash back to last night and the three things that come to mind are:

1. Cum

2. Vibrations

and

3. Really loud moans

"Yes, thank Glob we are in the woods, in the middle of nowhere."

"You were quite loud."

"It's your fault. Though, I enjoyed myself immensely. And you were almost as loud as me."

"True, true. I am guilty on both accounts." She giggles.

"I love you Marceline." I say kissing her lightly.

"And I love you Bonnibel. My Princess."

"Here, I am not a princess."

"Yes, you are." Marceline says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You will always be My Princess." She says, kissing me. I smile, blushing a little.

"And you will always be My Queen."


End file.
